estoy creciendo de niña a mujer
by SirCJ
Summary: mmm...muchas invitaciones, traeran muchos problemas...CHAPER 3 UP!x3 fin re retiro!:D
1. Chapter 1

Estoy creciendo…de niña a mujer… ¿Qué me esta pasando?...

**No se que pasa…**

**Pero siento que algo, esta cambiando…**

Ya paso 1 año desde la muerte de sir Arthur. Integra aun se sentía un poco dolida, pero hacia 2 meses que siente algo mas por el vampiro que libero. Siempre se decía,'' no puede ser, quizás solo son los 14 años que cumplí''. Walter en ese tiempo la acompaño mucho, se había vuelto casi un padre postizo.

**No se que me sucede, estoy tan confundida…**

**Será que ahora empiezo crecer…**

Integra volvía de la escuela, entro a su habitación. Estaba totalmente agotada, se tiro en su cama aun con uniforme y dispuesta a dormir. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando sintió algo mojado y un poco pegajoso entre sus piernas. Despertó un poco, y vio sus sabanas manchadas de sangre, primero pensó que estaba herida o algo por el estilo, pero no sentía ningún dolor.

**Yo no se…**

**Pues algo esta pasando…mírame…**

**Mi cuerpo esta cambiando…**

**Y no se…**

**No dejo de pensarlo…**

**Será que es el momento de crecer…**

**De niña a mujer…**

Desgraciadamente ella era la única mujer en la casa, todos los demás eran hombres. Asustada lo único que pudo hacer, es gritar llamando a Walter, aun no confiaba para tanto en Alucard como para charlar algo como eso. No sabía que tenía, su padre nunca le explico el proceso de las mujeres de su edad. Walter escucho el grito asustado de integra, y fue rápidamente a su cuarto.

-WALTER!!. Grito integra abrazándolo.-tengo una hemorragia!.

Walter abrazo a integra y vio su cama, todas las sabanas blancas, manchadas con sangre. Integra tenia sangre en sus piernas Walter, si sabía lo que le pasaba, este era su primer periodo de menstruación.

**Todo ha cambiado…**

**Todo es tan diferente….**

**No se que me sucede… estoy tan confundida…**

**Será que ahora empiezo a crecer…**

**Yo no se…**

**Pues algo esta pasando…mírame…**

**Mi cuerpo esta cambiando…y no se…**

**No dejo de pensarlo…**

**Será que es el momento de crecer…**

**De niña a mujer…**

Walter no sabía como hacer para explicarle, pero no se arriesgaría a que Alucard le contara. Y menos si se le ocurriera contarle como sabia eso, ni las historias de sus amantes. Sentó a integra en su cama.

-Walter, que tengo?. Pregunto integra preocupada.

-señorita, usted no tiene nada, solo esta creciendo. Dijo Walter sentándose frente a ella.

**Yo no se…**

**Pues algo esta pasando…mírame….**

**Mi cuerpo esta cambiando y no se…**

**No dejo de pensarlo…**

**Será que es el momento de crecer…**

**De niña a mujer…**

-pero eso que tiene que ver, Walter?. Mírame! Alguien pudo haberme herido mientras dormía!. Grito molesta integra.

Walter suspiro, y como haría para explicarle, el proceso de la mujer a una niña de 14 años cumplidos?. Aun no sabe como lo hizo, pero empezó a explicarle, los procesos de las personas de su edad. Le enseño como tener que higienizarse, todo pacientemente, y tuvo que contestar todas las preguntas de la ya no tan pequeña líder hellsing. Después de dos días, con su nueva forma de crecer, la líder hellsing estaba en su oficina.

Alucard apareció en las sombras.-amo.

-que necesitas Alucard?. Pregunto integra sin mirarlo.

-me he enterado de su nueva forma. Dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Integra se sonrojo por completo.-quien te lo dijo?. Pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada.

-nadie, resulta que yo siempre tengo que velar por su sueño. Dijo burlonamente.

-maldito, vampiro cínico. No me gusta que me espíes. Dijo integra molesta, y tratando de dejar de sonrojarse inútilmente.

-que tiene? Todos pasamos por eso, pero se que hubo una pregunta, que no se la hiciste a Walter.

Era verdad, integra quería preguntarle cuando sabría que era toda una mujer. Pero le dio un poco de vergüenza hacerlo, por una amiga que tenia, suponía mas o menos lo que era, pero quería cerciorarse.

-no hay ninguna pregunta, que no le haya preguntado, tarado!, vete de mi oficina!!. Dijo integra levantándose y apuntándole con una pistola.

-muy bien, me iré, pero te diré que yo se como convertirte en toda una mujer. Dijo Alucard sensualmente y desapareciendo. ''y tendré el privilegio de hacerlo''. Pensó cuando se fue.

Integra se quedo sola, pensando en como y cuando se podría convertir en una mujer. Se lo preguntaría a su amiga, quizás ella tenga la respuesta.

--

**Un poco raro el fic, verdad??. Déjenme decirles que esto solo me salió por salir, como soy una pervertida novata. Siempre me pregunte como había sido lo de integra, y como reaccionaria Walter o Alucard. Obvio este fic va a continuar, si me lo piden. Sino lo voy a eliminar, aunque siempre publico mis historias cuando ya están completas en mi PC. Jeje, ah, cierto como ustedes saben soy una chica muyyyyy rara, pero soy muy feliz de serlo n.n .Y para peor no poseo los derechos de las canciones. Y dudo seriamente que algún día los posea…aunque esa maquina del tiempo en mi cabeza…O_o na, mejor así…XDD**

**En este fic use la canción de Belinda ''de niña a mujer''. Solo escribí fragmentos que se reflejaban con esta parte del fic, a comparación de los otros este se me hizo muy corto. Ni siquiera llegue a las 1000 palabras, sinceramente algo medio rarito, pero…y we…. Ya fue….jeje.**

**Cierto déjenme comentarios, y cuando lo hagan, les pido un favorcito ¿Me podrían escribir alguna canción de navidad? En español o ingles da igual… bueno con este favor me salvan, para completar el fic ''la familia hellsing'' parte... Ja! No les digo que parte, porque sino se caga la historia XDD.**

**Y we… hasta si ustedes me piden el otro. Aunque déjenme decirles que esto de integra y su amiga…hay…no se puede ser tan corqui como yo…**


	2. elizabeth y yo

**ATENCION****!!!!**

**Acá pasa algo que quizás incomode a algunos lectores. Este seria como un IXE que significa integra y su mejor amiga Elizabeth. Perdónenme pero quizás no tenia que ser así, pero bueno así broto de mi mente. AUNQUE RECUERDEN ESTO ES AXI! (aunque no lo parezca). Bueno me parece que nadie lee esto y estoy segura que tiene sus razones como yo, jeje. En fin los dejo con su lectura…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estoy creciendo de niña a mujer...nunca imagine que fuera así...ni mucho menos contigo…

Ya pasado dos semanas de su primer periodo, Integra estaba sentada en una banca de la escuela. Junto a ella estaba su única y mejor amiga. Su nombre era, Elizabeth Baltimore era la hija de un lord, también miembro de la mesa redonda. Ellas dos se conocían hace mucho tiempo, desde los 7 años, eran muy unidas. Se contaban todos y cada uno de sus secretos, e incluso Integra le conto sobre Alucard, pero ellas tenían un pacto. Lo que ellas sabían, no lo sabía nadie mas, solo ellas, tenían un juramento de hermandad.

-wow, mi hermano me explico a mi, y eso solo fue hace 2 días que termino el mío. Dijo la chica de ojos cafés y pelo negro, después de que Integra le conto su primer periodo.

-si, no pude contártelo antes, por que tuve que encargarme de varias cosas en casa. Dijo Integra.

-no te preocupes, a parte de ser mejores amigas también, tuvimos nuestro primer periodo casi al mismo tiempo.

-oye Eli, quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?. Propuso Integra.

-si, claro pero tengo que avisarle a mi padre y a mi hermano. Dijo Elizabeth, justo en ese momento unos chicos se acercaron.

-oigan extrañas, por que tanto secreto?. Dijo uno parándose en frente de ellas.

-no es de tu incumbencia. Dijo Integra fríamente.

-estarán planeando secuestrarnos para ver nuestros cerebros. Dijo otro.-por que son unas alienígenas, ustedes dos son muy raras.

-y que con eso?. Dijo Eli poniéndose de pie.-de todas formas si viéramos sus ''supuestos'' cerebros, no hallaríamos mas que pura basura infantil.

-alienígena idiota!. Dijo el tercer chico empujando a Eli.

-tontos!. Dijo Integra tratando de empujar al chico, pero los otros dos la sujetaron.

-suéltenla!. Exigió Elizabeth golpeando a uno de los chicos que sujetaba a Integra.

Estos la soltaron y Integra le dio una patada al chico que empujo a Eli. Los tres se fueron corriendo hacia la escuela, las dos fueron mas tarde. Llegaron al aula y se colocaron en sus pupitres, ninguna era popular, tampoco tenían intenciones en serlo. Al final del día, las dos salían de la escuela, Eli llamo a su casa y aviso que pasaría la noche en la mansión hellsing. Las dos en el camino, hicieron una parada en un puesto de revistas, ambas estaban fascinadas y obsesionadas en las revistas de chicas o de moda. Compraron muchas, dispuestas a leerlas en la noche.

-señoritas, ya llegamos. Anuncio Walter abriendo la puerta del auto.

-si. Dijo Integra saliendo.-apuesto a que no me ganas hasta mi cuarto.

-eso lo veremos. Dijo Eli corriendo detrás de Integra por las escaleras.

Estas entraron a la habitación y cayeron riendo en la un poco esponjosa alfombra rosa pastel de Integra. Esta de dio un poco de ropa para que Eli se cambiara, después de un rato de ver televisión, ambas salieron al jardín. Estaba recién atardeciendo.

-se ve muy bonito, no crees Eli?. Dijo Integra sentada en una banca al lado Elizabeth.

-si es verdad, oye Wendy, que paso con ese hombre que dijiste que te molestaba?.

-te refieres a Alucard?. Ella asintió.-no lo se, los vampiros no salen de día, espero que no nos moleste en la noche.

-tienes razón, recuerda que hoy tenemos que ver el nuevo programa de tv

-como se llamaba?.

-solo chicas adolecentes. Recordó Eli.

Unas horas mas tarde, cenaron, dejaron el montón de revistas en la habitación de Integra. Fueron hasta la cocina, tomaron refrescos, golosinas y prepararon palomitas. Cuando iban subiendo, Walter salía de la oficina de Integra, cuando se topo con las dos adolecentes subiendo, Integra con muchos refrescos y Eli con un gran tazón lleno hasta los bordes de palomitas. Ambas traían golosinas.

-señoritas. Dijo Walter en tono de reprocho.

Las chicas dieron vuelta la cabeza.-si?. Dijeron a dúo.

-no tienen que comer tantas cosas. Reprocho Walter.

-por que no?, después de todo en una pijamada. Dijo Integra.

-por que si tienen todo eso se enfermaran mucho.

-pero si solo son refrescos y palomitas. Dijo Eli.

-eso no es excusa, les dejare llevar eso, con una condición.

-cual?. Dijeron las dos.

-tendrán que dejar las golosinas, dañaran sus dientes.

Las chicas suspiraron y le dieron algunas golosinas.-listo.

-TODAS, señorita Elizabeth. Dijo Walter Eli, saco de sus bolsillos mas golosinas.

-ya esta. Dijo Eli.

- señorita Integra. Dijo mirando a Integra que tuvo que sacar mas golosinas de sus bolsillos.

-ahora si?. Pregunto.

-TODAS. Repitió Walter mirándola fijamente, y las dos volvieron a vaciar sus bolsillos.

-ahora?. Pregunto Integra.

-ahora pueden ir. Dijo Walter bajando las escaleras con la gran montaña de golosinas.

Las chicas fueron a la habitación, dejaron las cosas. Integra saco de su bolsillo unos caramelos, que pudo esconder de Walter. Se colocaron unos pijamas y encendieron la televisión.

-Eli, pon MTV! El solo chicas adolescentes esta por empezar!. Dijo Integra.

-es verdad!. Dijo Elizabeth prendiendo la tv y buscando en los canales.

Las dos se sentaron en la alfombra, devorando los refrescos y palomitas. El programa se trataba sobre chicos, música y todo lo que pensaban chicas de la edad de Integra.

-buenas noches chicas de Inglaterra!!. Saludo por la tv una chica de 16 años, de pelo pelirrojo en dos coletas.-bienvenidas mi nombre es Katy , y este nuevo show se llama…solo chicas adolecentes!!. Recuerden que dentro de un rato, pueden llamarnos por cualquier duda que tengan sobre si mismas!. El numero es 555-001- CONTESTEN MIS DUDAS.

A lo largo del programa, Alucard apareció en las sombras. Ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta de ello, estaban hipnotizadas con el programa. En los comerciales ellas discutieron en llamar allí, decidieron que si para preguntar la duda de Integra.

-bueno llamaremos, pero tu hablaras. Dijo Eli.

-yo, no! Habla tu!. Dijo Integra.

-pero es tu duda! No la mía!

-oh vamos Eli. Habla tu!.

-oh…esta bien. Dijo Eli levantándose junto con Integra.

-a donde llamaran?. Pregunto Alucard que estaba sentado en una silla de la habitación.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!Gritaron las dos al ver a Alucard.

-humanos, ni siquiera me sintieron?. Pregunto Alucard burlonamente.

-tonto!, que haces aquí?. Dijo Integra molesta.

-es que estoy aburrido. Dijo Alucard sonriendo.

-pues, tiene que tocar la puerta, señor Alucard. Dijo Eli decidida.

-Eli, tiene razón, vete!. Ordeno Integra señalando la puerta.

-esta bien, pero ama déjeme decirle que las dudas que tiene, no la pueden contestar programas de televisión. Sino se saben cuando están en la práctica. Dijo Alucard burlonamente desapareciendo en las sombras.

Las chicas suspiraron.-Integra, me dio un buen susto. Dijo Eli.

-a mi también. Bueno, llamemos. Dijo Integra tomando un teléfono inalámbrico y dándoselo a si amiga.

-esta bien, cual era el núm.?.

-es 555-001-CONTESTEN MIS DUDAS. Dijo Integra.

-pero la llamaba va a ser en nombre de las dos. Dijo Eli.

-pero, oh…esta bien. Dijo Integra suspirando.

Eli marco el núm. Lo puso en altavoz y ambas esperaron mientras veían la tv.

-chicas!!, ya tenemos nuestra llamaba de contesten mis dudas!!. Dijo Katy.- de donde es la chica con dudas?, como te llamas? Y cuantos años tienes?.

-hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth y tengo 14 años. Dijo Eli nerviosa.- Soy de Londres.

-Hola Eli!, y dime con quien estas?.

-estoy con mi amiga.

-una amiga!, dile que salude!!.

Integra hizo una cara de negación, pero después de ser persuadida por Eli, hablo.

-hola Katy, mi nombre es Integra y tengo 14. También soy de Londres.

-hola inte!, entonces díganme cual es su duda?.

Eli tomo aire.-veras, hace unos días que termino nuestro primer periodo. Y nos dijeron que estábamos creciendo. Pero cuando sabremos que somos una total mujer?.

-chicas, ustedes sabrán cuando son unas mujeres completas. Pero, bueno hablemos bien, nos convertimos en mujeres después de perder la virginidad. O sino en el primer beso, chicas. Pero ustedes aun tienen tiempo para encontrar a ese alguien especial. Dijo Katy con una sonrisa.

-oh! Gracias Katy!.

-no hay de que chicas!, quieren mandar un saludo??

-si seguro!. Dijo Integra con una sonrisa maliciosa. Le mando un saludo a Alucard. Y que no nos moleste en nuestras pijamadas!.

-okey chicas! Oye Alucard! No molestes en las pijamadas de chicas!, solo puedes entrar si te invitan y si estas dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias!. Dijo Katy burlonamente.- Disfruten su pijamada!. Y bueno, chicas, se nos acabo el tiempo. Nos vemos la próxima semana en… SOLO CHICAS ADOLECENTES!!!.

Ambas colgaron el teléfono y empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Por el saludo de Integra, aunque Alucard estaba en los sótanos escucho perfectamente, el saludo dirigido para el.

-mira que eres malvada Integra!. Dijo Eli burlonamente.-crees que Alucard se enoje?.

-no lo se, tampoco me importa, eso le enseñara a no molestarnos, Elizabeth!. Dijo Integra en el mismo tono.

-bueno, que revista quieres leer primero?. Solo adolecentes? Fhasion? Teens? O cual?. Pregunto Eli colocando las revistas en el piso.

-hum…Teens. Dijo Integra tomando dicha revista.

Ambas empezaron a ojear. Después de leer y ver todas las revistas se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba una. Una no muy popular, pero muy buena, ''estrella fugaz''. Las chicas empezaron la empezaron a ver. Después de 10 min ambas estaban haciendo varios test. Este de llamaba ''tu muchacho ideal, de personajes raros''

-1, 2 o 3?. Pregunto Integra con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a Eli.

-2.

-tu muchacho ideal seria…el Conde de Montecristo. Dijo Integra burlonamente.

-wow! A ver yo te lo hago a ti!. Dijo Eli tomando la revista.

-esta bien. Dijo Integra acomodándose en los cojines del piso.

-muy bien, pregunta A): ¿Cuándo lo piensas que te hace sentir?.

1) total tristeza

2) una profunda alegría.

3) nerviosismo y algo más.

-hum… Elijo la 3. Dijo Integra.

-bueno, B): ¿Cuándo estas enojada con el como te responde?.

1) muy molesto.

2) haciéndome burla.

3) me da un beso.

-2. Respondió Integra decidida.

-esta bien. Dijo Eli.- ¿Cuándo lo conociste, como pensaste que seria?

1) mi príncipe azul.

2) un ogro del bosque.

3) el bombón del actor que hizo de Jack en Titanic.

-1. Dijo Integra.

-pero resulto ser…

1) un tonto, feo y apestoso.

2) enano, lindo y esponjoso.

3) sanguinario y muy guapo.

-3. Dijo Integra.

Y así fueron las preguntas, después de varias. Eli hizo una cuenta mentalmente y miro a Integra.

-te digo, quien?. Dijo Eli pícaramente.

-ya sin rodeos, dime!. Dijo Integra nerviosa.

-esta bien. Dijo Eli con una sonrisa maliciosa.-tu muchacho ideal es Vlad Tepes III también conocido como el conde Dracula y ''el príncipe empalador''.

-que?!. Dijo Integra que sabia que el era Alucard.-bueno pero de todas formas solo es un test a otras chicas pudo salirle lo mismo.

-tienes razón, oye mira este articulo. Dijo Eli cambiando la página. '' sabes a quien dar tu primer beso??''.

Ambas les intereso eso, se miraron y una parte decía lo siguiente:

-_si le das a un chico tu primer beso, tiene que ser uno quien te ama y te ame. Seres sin sentimientos no pueden aprovechar tu cariño. Te recomendamos que tu primer beso, se lo des a la persona en quien confíes. Una amiga puede ser tu salvación, ambas tienen que estar de acuerdo en besarse. Pero no puede salir entre ustedes, será un absoluto secreto entre las dos. Por que si se lo das a alguien que no te puede amar, será en vano, tu primer beso lo tienes que recordar por siempre, como un recuerdo hermoso y no uno que quieras olvidar._

Al terminar de leerlo, Integra quedo pasmada. Era cierto, Alucard todos los días le repetía que el, no tenia sentimientos, no podía amar. Además el no podría gustar de alguien como ella, pensó que si ella llegaba a tener su primer beso. Primero lo pensó casi siempre que seria con Alucard, pero le entristecía que el no la amase. Ella y Elizabeth se miraron a los ojos, ninguna había besado a nadie nunca. Suspiraron profundamente.

-entonces?. Pregunto Eli.

-no lo se, tu quieres hacerlo?. Pregunto Integra.

-si tu quieres, yo no quiero darle a alguien mi amor sabiendo que nunca me va a amar.

-tienes razón, pero como?. Pregunto Integra.

-ni idea, ninguna nunca antes beso a nadie. Pero habrá que hacer el intento, no?. Pregunto Eli poniéndose de pie.

-es verdad, al menos tenemos que intentarlo. Dijo Integra levantándose y cerrando la puerta con seguro, no le gustaría nada que Walter entrara de improviso y las viera.

Las dos eran de la misma altura, se miraron un rato a los ojos. Se fueron acercando muy lentamente al igual que sus cuerpos. Tomaron sus manos y cerraron los ojos, Integra sintió los suaves labios de Elizabeth. Ella sintió los suaves y cálidos de Integra, presionaron sus labios muy suavemente. Integra entreabrió sus labios y sintió la lengua de Eli, ambas jugaban con sus lenguas entre ellas. Ella puso su mano en el cuello de Eli y esta acaricio sus cabellos, sus manos empezaron a viajar suavemente por sus cuerpos, a través de sus pijamas. Eli, le saco las gafas a Integra y esta empezó a desabrochar la pijama de su mejor amiga.

Justo en ese momento, alguien toco e intento abrir la puerta. Walter había ido para darles un te antes de dormir. Las chicas se separaron al instante, Eli abrocho rápidamente su pijama y ambas acomodaron su cabello. E Integra de coloco sus gafas.

-señorita, ocurre algo malo?. Pregunto el mayordomo al intentar abrir la puerta.

-eh?, no nada Walter. Dijo Integra abriendo la puerta y dejando que Walter pasara.

-que sucedió aquí?. Pregunto viendo que las dos estaban enteramente sonrojadas y un poco agitadas.

-es que vimos una película. Mintió Eli.-apenas la vimos y bueno…

- era para mayores de 13 y tenemos 14. Dijo Integra.-pero igual, da cosita verla…

-esta bien, tomen su te antes de dormir. Dijo Walter poniendo en una mesita la bandeja con dos tazas de te.

-gracias, Walter. Dijeron las dos en dúo.

-de nada, bueno las dos tienen que dormirse pronto, ya es tarde. Buenas noches a las dos.

-buenas noches, Walter. Dijeron las chicas antes que Walter se fuera.

Ambas respiraron un poco agitadas, guardaron las revistas y apagaron la televisión. Tomaron su te, se peinaron y apagaron las luces. Se acostaron un al lado de la otra, se miraron.

-y …puedes dormir?. Pregunto Integra.

-no lo se, pero que te pareció lo hice bien?.

-si, fantástico, pero mira que yo no soy experta en el tema. Dijo Integra con una risita. Y te gusto como yo lo hice?.

-si, me encanto, por que no habría de gustarme?. Dijo Eli con una risita.

-no crees que nos pasamos un poco?.

-por que lo dices?.

-lo digo por que también nos tocamos e incluso te empecé a desabrochar tu pijama. Dijo Integra un tanto sonrojada.

-no te sonrojes Integra, quizás si nos pasamos un poco. La revista decía que solo era un beso, pero es algo que tu quieras recordar por siempre? O algo que quieras olvidar?. Dijo Eli suavemente acercándose a Integra

-es algo que me gustaría recordar por siempre. Dijo Integra en el mismo tono haciendo lo mismo.- es mucho mejor que un mal recuerdo, Eli…

Las dos volvieron a besarse. Primero muy suavemente, pero después de un rato muy apasionadamente. Volvieron a acariciarse entre ellas, Integra desabrocho por completo el pijama de Eli y ella hizo lo mismo. Se arrodillaron en la cama, la luz de la luna era su única iluminación. Elizabeth comenzó a besar muy suavemente el cuello de Integra y ella enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos de su amiga. Luego Integra beso el hombro de Eli y paso sus manos por sus pechos, y ella pasaba suavemente sus manos por la espalda y cuello de Integra.

Mientras tanto Alucard, decidió aparecerse y asustar a su ama. Apareció cómo una sombra y lo que vio lo sorprendió en todo sentido. Ellas estaban besándose y tocándose entre ellas, esto podría decirse que hasta lo excito un poco. Pero para el ellas eran un poco pequeñas, el lo había hecho desde los 15 en adelante. También lo molesto, por que el seria el primero en besarla, no su amiga. Miro una vez mas a las chicas, que ni se habían dado cuenta de que el estaba allí, dio una mirada asesina a las dos y desapareció otra vez. Por otro lado las chicas estaban ya en ropa interior y tenían un sinfín de emociones nuevas.

Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente, Elizabeth desabrocho el sostén de Integra y ella hizo lo mismo. Ya las dos completamente desnudas, comenzaron a tocarse los pechos, Eli beso el estomago de Integra y uno de sus pechos. Después Integra giro e hizo lo mismo, después de 2 horas, las dos quedaron dormidas y desnudas con sus piernas entrelazadas.

A la mañana siguiente, Walter fue con una bandeja que tenía el desayuno. Entro de espaldas y cuando dio la vuelta, diviso a las ''niñas'' desnudas con sus piernas entrelazadas y abrazadas fuertemente. El mayordomo dejo caer la bandeja rompiendo la fina porcelana, a este ruido ellas despertaron y lo vieron, se sonrojaron enteramente.

-Walter. Susurraron las dos asustadas.

-santo cielo. Dijo Walter cayendo de espaldas desmayado.

--

**Ah!!!!!Creo que me volé con ellas no??...**

**Quizás si…pero bueno, me salió!! Pero quiero dejar claro algo Integra y Elizabeth NO SON LESBIANAS solo lo hicieron por curiosidad. Pero esa curiosidad las llevo a tocarse y besarse con mucha pasión. Aunque no se olviden…este fic continúa y es AXI. Aunque no lo parezca, y parezca entre Integra y su amiga. Pero eso se vera a lo largo de este fic…en realidad iba a ser un solo capitulo…pero ahora a mi mente retorcida rara, se le han ocurrido otras cosas…Jejeje!!! Gracias a todos los que me escribieron, que me motivan para seguir mis fics!!!!Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes!!!!**

**Ahora se aguantan hasta que actualice!!!!Jojo jojo!!!Ñacañacañacaña!!!**

_**SirC.J**_


	3. Invitaciones

Estoy creciendo…de niña a mujer… Invitaciones…

_-Walter. Susurraron asustadas._

_-santo cielo. Dijo Walter cayendo de espaldas desmayado._

Para suerte (que es una de esas suertes, que te obligan a decir: la puta madre!)De las dos, estaban seguras de poder engañarlo, por lo menos para seguir siendo amigas. Se colocaron rápidamente sus pijamas y se pusieron en torno a Walter.

-Walter, despierta. Dijo Integra, moviendo un poco a Walter.

-creo, que habría que echarle agua. Comento Elizabeth, trayendo una jarra de agua fría.

-tu crees?.

-no lo se, pero no despierta y dudo que quiera verme después de esto.

-tienes razón, dame la jarra. Dijo Integra, tomando la jarra de agua.

-bien, que le diremos?.

-hum…lo tengo!. Solo, le diremos que se desmayo sin razón alguna. Ya que, nosotras ya estábamos levantadas hacia rato. Te parece?.

-si, me parece bien. Entonces, échale el agua, Integra.

Integra, comenzó a tirar poco a poco el agua helada en el rostro del mayordomo. Al ver, que este no despertaba, ella se impaciento y le tiro toda el agua de una sola vez. Walter, despertó de golpe miro preocupado a las chicas y abrazo a Integra, para cerciorarse que estuviera bien de Elizabeth.

-Walter!. Estas bien?. Pregunto Integra.

-TÚ!!!!. Dijo Walter, mirando a Eli.-TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI NIÑA!!!!.

-eh?. Pregunto Elizabeth, siguiendo la mentira.-Walter, estas bien?.

-Walter, seguro que estas bien?. Apenas entraste te desmayaste, como su hubieras visto un fantasma. Dijo Integra, sorprendida arrodillándose junto a Eli.

-que?. Yo…que ocurrió?. Pregunto Walter, acomodándose el cabello mojado.

-bueno, nosotras estábamos jugando un video juego. Cuando, tu entraste y Bam!. Al suelo de un solo golpe!. Nos preocupamos y quisimos despertarte, como no despertabas decidimos tirarte un poco de agua. Explico Integra.

-pero, el televisor no estaba encendido. Dijo Walter, mirando el televisor para encontrarlo, encendido con pausa en un juego de video.

-ves?. Integra y yo, pensamos que estarías enfermo.

Walter, no podía creer que hubiera imaginado a su niña, haciendo tales cosas, o eso pensó. Acto seguido, levanto la porcelana rota y se marcho, para cambiarse el atuendo y pensar si su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

-estoy viejo. Murmuro Walter, tirando la porcelana al tacho de basura.-tal vez, demasiado.

Después volvía, a la habitación de Integra pero se quedo un minuto afuera para ver si escuchaba alguna pista que lo llevara a la verdad. (N/A: ah, mierda…Walter, chusma! XD).

-entonces, que te parece si hacemos el proyecto de ciencias sobre la gravedad?. Pregunto Elizabeth.

-hum…si, pero me gustaría mas si hacemos uno de la antigua Londres.

-antigua Londres?. Si, seria bueno podríamos armar una maqueta con todo Londres en la época antigua!.

El mayordomo, al ver que no había peligro alguno entro. Allí, estaban Integra y Elizabeth ya vestidas, husmeaban un libro de historia y ciencia natural.

-buenos días. Saludo Walter.

Ambas dejaron de ver el libro, para ver a Walter. Y satisfechas, por saber que su mentira dio frutos.-buenos días, Walter. Dijeron a dúo con una sonrisa inocente. (N/A: háganse las mosquitas muertas, nomas.)

Media hora después, Elizabeth era recogida por su hermano mayor. Pero antes, habían acordado con Integra, hablar de ese asunto el lunes en el colegio.

Integra, perpleja por lo ocurrido con su casi padre. Opto, por tratar de olvidar el asunto, cosa que le era imposible.

Semanas pasaron y ambas, estaban bajo un árbol en los jardines del colegio. Una al lado de la otra, sujetando sus manos y mirando las ramas del viejo roble.

-que te dijo Walter?. Pregunto Elizabeth, sin mirarla suavemente.

-nada…piensa, que esta viejo. Dijo Integra.-pero…me siento mal, por haberle mentido.

-si…yo también. Pero, es algo que no podremos remediar, sino arruinaran para siempre nuestra amistad.

-tienes razón, hoy, pasare la tarde con el. Por lo menos, para que se sienta algo mejor.

-si, tienes razón. Lo bueno, es que nadie nos vio, solo el y nadie mas. Dijo ella, suspirando profundamente.

En ese momento, delante de ellas, apareció…una niña. Ella, era un poco alta y delgada, de cabello largo, lacio y muy negro. Llevaba, el mismo uniforme que las dos amigas, pero con la diferencia de que en el puente de su nariz, se posaban unas pequeñas y redondas gafas rojas. Miro con desdeño a Elizabeth y se acerco a ellas.

-hola. Saludo parándose frente a ellas.

-hola, eres nueva?. Pregunto Integra, soltando la mano de Elizabeth.

-si, mi nombre es Girly.

-Girly?. Wow, nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre.

-y ustedes, quienes son?.

-mi nombre, es Integra Hellsing.

-y el mío, es Elizabeth Baltimore.

-mucho gusto. Puedo sentarme?. Pregunto amablemente.

Ellas, se miraron mutuamente, volvieron a mirar a la chica.-esta bien, siéntate. Dijo Elizabeth, poniéndose pegada a Integra, para darle lugar a Girly.

-gracias. Dijo ella, sentándose de golpe, entre ambas haciendo que quedaran, separadas una de la otra.

-oye!. Este, era el lugar de Eli. Protesto Integra.

-oh!. Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrada a estar siempre en el medio, Teg. Dijo Girly, parándose y sentándose junto a Integra.

-Ufff…que cosas. Dijo Elizabeth burlonamente a Integra, ambas sonrieron y rieron entre ellas.

-escucharon, la noticia en la escuela?. Pregunto Girly, maliciosamente.

-no, que paso?. Pregunto Eli.

-dicen, bueno…en si, se rumorea que hay dos chicas, que lo hicieron. Pero, no con chicos…sino, que son lesbianas. Explico, maliciosamente.

Elizabeth e Integra, se sonrojaron por completo, se miraron confundidas.

-eh…quizás…no creo, mucho en los rumores. Dijeron ambas.

-oh, no lo se…solo, se rumorea por los pasillos. Pero, ahora citaran a los padres de aquellas chicas, para que hablen muy seriamente con ellas. Dijo Girly, parándose y marchándose.-bueno, me voy. Adiós!.

-Teg. Musito Eli.

-Eli. Musito Integra.

-que haremos?.

-no lo se, si nos citan estamos perdidas!.

--

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Integra, Walter revisaba su correo. Todos, eran dirigidos hacia su señorita, pero la ultima era del colegio y tenia su nombre.

-que raro. Pensó para sus adentros.

Era muy raro, ya que las únicas veces que mandaban cartas el personal del colegio, era para avisar si los alumnos habían hecho algo malo.

La misma decía:

_Estimado señor Dornez: _

_Como ahora, usted es el tutor de la joven Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, tendrá la responsabilidad de ir a la noche de padres y maestros. La misma, se llevara a cabo el día 12 de Marzo a las 22:00. _

_Tendrá que ir acompañado, de Integra para charlar con los profesores y profesoras sobre su rendimiento estudiantil. Por lo tanto, tendrá que asistir, ya que el año anterior no asistió ninguno de los dos. _

_Sin ninguna más anotación, me despido atentamente._

_Isabela Wellington, sub-directora._

Era cierto, ninguno antes había ido a tal reunión. Pero, algo extraño tenia que pasar, para que los ''obligaran'' a los dos asistir. Ya que, ni Arthur ni Integra asistían a dichas reuniones. En fin, pensó Walter, tendría que convencer a su señorita para asistir.

--

Mientras tanto, en el colegio de la joven líder hellsing, había una gran y complicada prueba. Girly, que a su vez obviamente era Alucard, hipnotizo al profesor para que este creyera que era una mas del grupo. Se sentó, junto a Elizabeth por el lado de la ventana.

-_esto, es sumamente difícil_. Escribió Integra en un pequeño papel y colocándolo en su pupitre para que Eli lo viera.

-_tienes razón, que diablos hago con los con los trisacáridos ?. Escribió Eli, en otro papel, con una cara burlona._

_-jeje. _ Escribió Integra.

Ambas, entretenidas con su charla en la prueba. No se percataron, que Alucard estaba rompiendo sus lápices de celos. Pero, abrió sus ojos de par en par, escribiendo en una pequeña notita con un papel.

Toco el hombro de Eli, discretamente y ella lo miro.

-_que bueno, que ahora las conocí._ Escribió Alucard en el papel, colocándolo al borde de su pupitre.

Elizabeth, se inclino un poco para leer lo que decía. Al leerlo, sonrió amablemente y Girly levanto la mano de pronto.

-PROFESOR ME ESTA COPIANDO TODO!!!. Grito, de golpe haciendo que Eli, se sonrojara.

El profesor se molesto y se puso de pie.

-Baltimore!. Llamo, molesto.

-profesor!. No es cierto!. Yo, no le estaba copiando!. Es una total mentira!. Protesto Elizabeth, poniéndose de pie.

-sin excusas, Baltimore!. A dirección!. Dijo el profesor, señalando la puerta.

Elizabeth, miro con rencor a Alucard, quien giro la cabeza burlonamente. Cuando Eli se marcho, Girly se sentó junto a Integra, quien estaba muy molesta con ella.

30 min pasaron y toco el receso, Integra salió y espero a Girly.

-por que lo hiciste?!. Pregunto furiosa, mirándola a los ojos.

-yo?, hacer que?. Ella, me estaba copiando!. Además, es mejor que no se interponga en nuestra amistad. Dijo Girly, un poco molesta.

-nuestra amistad?. Escúchame bien!. Tu, no eres mi amiga eres solo una conocida!. En cambio, Eli ha sido mi amiga desde los 7 años!.

-soy, mucho mas que una conocida!.

-pues, para mi no lo eres!. Mejor me voy a buscar a Eli y no quiero volver a hablar contigo!. Estallo Integra, marchándose.

Integra, trato de calmarse y fue hasta dirección. Allí, se encontraba Eli, sentada en una banca abrazando sus rodillas junto a la puerta de la dirección.

-hola, Eli. Saludo Integra, parándose frente a ella.

-hola, Wendy. Dijo Elizabeth, parándose y abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-y…al final, que paso?. Pregunto Integra con curiosidad, sentándose junto a ella.

-ahora, esta hablando mi tía.

-pero, y tu hermano o tu papá?.

-es mejor, que hable ella a los otros dos. Si se enteran, aunque fuera una mentira, que copie un examen, me mandarían al otro mundo.

-huy…que feo.

-y, todo por la culpa de esa Girly no se cuanto. Dijo Eli, suspirando fastidiada.

-tienes razón, hable con ella y me dijo, que tu solo te interponías entre ella y yo!. Protesto Integra, cruzándose de brazos.

-pero…a ti, te gustaría ser amiga de ella?.

-a mi?. Para nada, es mas ni siquiera me gusta tenerla como compañera de pupitre.

-es, muy fastidiosa.

-y muy odiosa.

Ambas, callaron un momento y se miraron mutuamente, hasta que empezaron a reír bajamente. Integra, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Elizabeth, mientras ella la ponía encima de la cabeza de la joven sir.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, como siempre lo hacían. Esperando, nerviosas el castigo del director.

10 min pasaron y la tía de Elizabeth salió. Ella, era una mujer de unos 38 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes claros. Miro a las niñas con ternura, sonrió y Elizabeth corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

-y que paso?. Pregunto separándose.

-no te preocupes…se bien, que no estas mintiendo. Ya hable con el director, no te pasara nada y podrás hacer el examen de nuevo. Dijo ella con una voz suave, acariciando el rostro de Elizabeth, con una sonrisa.

Integra, miro eso con una total nostalgia, ella nunca tuvo una madre quien la cuide o brinde su amor. Solo a su padre, quien casi siempre estaba ocupado con sus reuniones, pero siempre encontraba el tiempo para estar con su hija.

-ella, es tu amiga, de la que me has hablado?. Pregunto la mujer, mirando a Integra.

-si, ella es mi mejor amiga. Tía Katherine, ella es Integra. Dijo Elizabeth, mirándola a los ojos.

La mujer, sonrió tiernamente y abrazo a Integra.-que bueno es conocerte, Integra. Eli, me ha contado maravillas sobre ti. Dijo, sonriendo.

A esta prueba de afecto, Integra se sintió muy bien. Es decir, siempre recibió cariño, pero la pregunta siempre rondo. Que se sentiría, recibir el afecto de una madre?. Para ella, ese abrazo fue su respuesta.

-gracias, señorita Baltimore. Dijo Integra, con una sonrisa.

-no tienes que darme las gracias, Teg.

-tía, puede ir Integra a casa?. Pregunto de pronto, Elizabeth tomando la mano de Integra.

-si, por supuesto, pero abra que preguntarle a sus padres.

-no tengo padres, señorita. Musito Integra, bajando la cabeza.

-oh…lo siento. Dijo ella, apenada frotando el brazo izquierdo de Integra.

-esta bien, no se preocupe. En todo caso, hay que preguntarle a mi mayordomo, el es mi tutor. Dijo Integra, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bien, entonces llamémoslo.

-por que no habla mejor con el?. Ya casi, es la hora de la salida y vendrá a buscarme.

-de acuerdo, me parece perfecto.

Katherine, se marcho a la biblioteca para retirar unos libros, de Integra y Eli. Ellas, se quedaron charlando de tonterías como siempre, pero de pronto Eli sugirió que su tía, seria una candidata perfecta para el padre postizo de Integra.

-QUÉ?!. Pregunto Integra, después de escucharlo de Eli.

-en serio, fíjate nada mas. Walter, es un hombre soltero y solitario. Al igual que mi tía. No lo ves?. Ambos solitarios y solterones!. Dijo Eli, con una sonrisa.

-mmm…lo veo…dijo Integra, maliciosamente.

Katherine, se encontró con las chicas en la puerta del establecimiento. Llevaba, muchísimos libros que cubrían su rostro. Walter, doblo en una esquina y diviso a las niñas, por suerte ya el ''incidente'' se había olvidado completamente, de su mente.

-buenos días, señoritas. Dijo Walter, saliendo del vehículo.

-buenos días, Walter. Dijeron ellas, maliciosamente.

-ups, ahí viene la tía de Eli. Dijo Integra, sorprendida por los libros que cargaba.-Walter puedes ir a ayudarla?.

-si, señorita. Dijo Walter, caminando hacia ella.

Para Katherine, eran muy pesados sus como para cargarlos por si misma. Integra y Elizabeth, se apoyaron en el auto viendo, como pasaba todo.

En efecto, de pronto Katherine, tropezó con un pequeño huequito en la acera. Tirando los libros, Walter por un acto inconsciente, tomándola antes que cayera al piso. Ella, lo abrazo por su cuello, quizás esperando a caer en el duro piso de cemento. Pero, en vez de eso, sintió brazos rodeando su cintura que la sujetaban fuertemente. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, para divisar a Walter.

-y-yo…tartamudeaba, Walter enteramente sonrojado.

-esta bien, no tiene por que disculparse, fue mi culpa. Dijo ella, separándose y levantando los libros.

-…

-por cierto, usted es el tutor de Integra?.

-eh…sí, soy yo. Walter Dornez, mucho gusto señorita…

-Baltimore, Katherine Baltimore.

-señorita Baltimore. Completo Walter la frase, hipnotizado con los claros ojos de la mujer.

-te lo dije. Dijo Eli, maliciosamente sonriendo.

-si, creo que tenias razón. Admitió Integra, con el mismo gesto, chocando su mano con la de ella.

-soy, la tía de Elizabeth.

-ah, ninguna me había comentado sobre usted.

-no, en realidad hace poco que regrese de E.E. U.U, por mi trabajo.

-entiendo.

-bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Niñas, vengan ya recogí sus libros. Dijo Katherine, a las chicas, que bajaron del capot del auto.

-gracias, tía. Dijo Eli.

-gracias, señorita Baltimore.

-bien, estos son tus libros Integra. Y, mejor llámame Katherine.

-muy bien.

-bueno, Eli despídete de Integra y nos veremos mañana.

-bueno, nos vemos Integra. Dijo Elizabeth, abrazando a Integra y marchándose al auto de su familia.

-nos vemos. Saludo Integra, subiéndose al auto de los hellsing.

-tía, despídete del señor Dornez. Dijo Eli, maliciosamente, subiendo al auto.

-si, creo que tienes razón. Dijo ella, marchándose hasta donde se encontraba Walter, ordenando algunos libros de su señorita.

-muy bien, a sido un placer conocerlo, señor Dornez. Dijo Katherine, tendiendo su mano al mayordomo.

-el gusto, fue mío, señorita Baltimore. Dijo Walter, estrechando la mano de la mujer.

-ah!. Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Las niñas, han acordado una cita entre ellas, en nuestra mansión, quería saber si usted, permite a Integra ir el Viernes en la noche a nuestra casa. Pregunto, Katherine, con una sonrisa.

-si, me parece bien. Pero, por que no mejor usted y Elizabeth, vienen a nuestra casa?.

-si, de acuerdo. Adiós y nos vemos el viernes en la noche. Dijo ella, marchándose y despidiéndose de Walter, tendiendo su mano nuevamente.

-adiós, señorita Baltimore. Dijo el mayordomo, besando su mano.

Ella, quedo extrañada, ya que esperaba un apretón de manos. Pero, opto por no decir nada y subir al auto con su sobrina.

-y?. Pregunto Elizabeth, apoyándose en el asiento delantero mientras su tía conducía.

-y qué?.

-que te pareció, el tutor de Integra?.

-bueno…parece, un hombre distinguido. Dijo ella, doblando en una esquina y levantando las cejas.

-y…no te pareció, atractivo?. Pregunto Eli, maliciosamente.

-Elizabeth!. Como puedes preguntar tales, cosas?.

-hum…si, te enojas así de falsamente, es por que te pareció atractivo.

-bueno…yo…tengo que admitir que…

-listo!. Finish!. Asunto cerrado y sellado!. Te gusta Walter!.

-QUÉ?!. Eli, por favor…es decir, me gusta por lo distinguido que es y etcétera. Pero, a llegar a ese extremo no lo creo.

-mmm…ya lo veremos.

--

-y Walter?. Pregunto Integra, apoyándose en el asiento delantero del auto de los hellsing.

-y qué, señorita?.

-que te pareció la tía de Eli?.

-hum…es, una bella mujer, tengo que admitirlo. Por?.

-hum…no lo se…por que quizás, me pareció raro cuando la abrazaste y quisiste besarla. Dijo Integra, levantando una ceja maliciosamente.

-que?!. Señorita, yo nunca haría tal cosa.

-pero, la abrazaste fuerte y luego besaste su mano.

-eso, fue primero por que casi cae al suelo y segundo fue en señal de respeto.

-mmm…no te creo.

-es verdad, señorita. Ahora, siéntese bien, ya que no quiero que se lastime.

-uf…

-por cierto, hoy llego una carta del colegio. Comento Walter, parando en un semáforo.

-CARTA?!. Pregunto Integra, sorprendida pensando que podría ser la citación.

-si, pero es solo la común reunión de padres y maestro. Ahora, nos obligan a ir, pero a mí principalmente, y que quizás estén, un poco bajas sus notas. Dijo Walter, volviendo a la marcha.

-esta bien…iremos.

15 minutos mas de trayecto e Integra, se recostaba en su cama, cayendo dormida. Pero, 5 min después abrió sus ojos de repente.

-hay…no, maldición. Musito, descubriendo que su periodo había llegado nuevamente.

Camino, pesadamente hasta el baño, donde se higienizo y cambio sus vestimentas. Volvió y Alucard, espiaba sus libros.

-que diablos, haces aquí?. Pregunto molesta.

-nada, solo miro tus libros. Dijo, Alucard burlón.

-como sea, no los toques o los ensuciaras y no quiero, llevar libros con sangre a la escuela.

-como digas, y como te fue en el colegio?. Pregunto, dejando en libro y sentándose en un sillón.

-a que, se debe la pregunta?.

-nada, que acaso no puedo mantener una conversación, con mi ama?.

-como quieras, si me fue bien, a excepción de una chica con la que me tope.

-hum…acaso, alguien molesto a mi ama?.

-no te burles, Alucard. Era…una Girly, no se cuanto. Pero, la cuestión es que me engaño a mí y a Eli, para que Eli terminara en dirección.

-Eli?.

-si, ella misma. La engaño y la acuso que copiaba el examen. Pero, por suerte hablo su tía Katherine y todo se soluciono.

-Katherine?.

-sip, ella si las cosas, salen como la planeamos yo y Eli, será la nueva pareja de Walter. Dijo Integra, riendo desatando la trenza que comúnmente llevaba en su cabello.

-Walter?. Con una mujer?. Jajajaja!. Eso, ni tú te lo crees!.

-es cierto, tenias que verlos juntos. En fin, tengo que estudiar.

-esta, echándome ama?.

-si, te estoy echando. Dijo Integra, levantando una ceja burlona.

Alucard, se acerco a ella y olfateo su cuello. Rio bajamente con una sonrisa burlona.

-que diablos te pasa?.

-jeje, usted huele a sangre.

-sangre?.

-si, pero no cualquier sangre…sangre, de su segundo periodo de menstruación. Dijo Alucard, sonriente y burlón.

Integra, no tolero eso. Corrió a su mesa de luz y saco un arma, disparándole a su sirviente. El, las esquivaba fácilmente.

-bueno, mejor me voy antes, que sean balas de plata. Mejor, tenga cuidado con su nueva naturaleza…jeje jeje.

-maldito cínico. Maldigo Integra, al ver al nosferatu desaparecer en las sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Uf….**

**Wow!. Cuanto tiempo paso desde la última actualización!. Muchos, lo habían esperado jeje.**

**En el próximo cap, jeje pasara algo de lo menos inesperado. Pero, no tiene que ver ni con Katherine y Walter, ni con Integra y Elizabeth. NI SIQUIERA CON ALUCARD E INTEGRA!. Sino, jeje jeje.**

**TOP SECRET!!!!.**

**Jajaja Ñacañacañacaña!!!. Dios, si que soy mala *O*.**

**We, en fin. ^^**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**SIR C.J**

**Pd: ah, por cierto shidori. La verdad, Elizabeth no aparecía en este cap, ni en el resto de la historia. Pero, si Integra esta creciendo tenia que tener una acompañante. Alguien que no sea Alucard o Walter. Pero, no te preocupes que solo serán amigas ^o^.**


End file.
